The Change (Part 2): The World We Live In
by Faceless-Corruption94
Summary: After all the events, Rito is back with old and new friends (Viktoria?)- but this time, he'll be involved more, as whole truths about World and people are revealed, as well as other existences. Will be borrowing themes from other mangas such as Rosario Vampire. AU, with some OOC, and some OCs (not as main characters except Viktoria). Enjoy! Sequel to The Change. On break for now.
1. Divide The Hate

Chapter 1: **Divide The Hate**

The despair-filled words of the song 'Divide The Hate' (**A/N:By Submersed yeah!**) filled the head of an orange/brown-haired boy as he laid down on the soft, but moist grass. _Yeah…this was a bad idea- should've sat on a bench… or something like that,_ the teenage boy in a hoodie stood up as the shadows coiled around him. "I've still gotta get used to this- it's been like two months and it still feels so weird," he said with a chuckle. He had to be honest though; his new power had helped him massively in surviving, although he sometimes suspected there was something more sinister about it than met the eye. His inner self as well… they had met a couple of times after the first meeting, and every time he would learn a bit more about himself. He was involved in something big within the world, and there were secrets that the organisations of the World kept from the normal people; from his already weird lifestyle, he'd guessed there might have been more abnormal people out there… that he was correct about, but had yet to experience it. "Hey Yuuki! Hey human snow cone!" a voice pierced his mind as he sat in thought. Turning around to face the one with the assailing voice, he sprung up, the grass slowly swaying in the wake of his jump. Before him stood a teenage girl- she was around his age (only in appearance though), with long flowing curly-ish blonde hair, is quite tall, and has a pretty face. She also has red eyes. "Very funny… but I'd prefer if you called me properly instead of making puns out of my name. I don't make fun out of you after all..." His face turned into a smirk as he continued, "or are you still bitter about me owning you and your vampire prowess?" The girl's eyes turned a shade redder, and a knife made from the earth barely missed the now-identified Yuuki Rito as he narrowly sidestepped out of the way. "I could kill you right here, you know? So don't push your luck…" the blonde girl warned.

"Halal it… I mean allow it… no, no, no- you shouldn't start a fight with people for no reason at all, Viktoria. After all, I'm the kind Samaritan who took you in after an unknown assailant injured you…" Rito commented with a smile. "You're unbelievable…" Viktoria sighed and shook her head, "let's go now, Mikan and everyone is waiting for you… you really are an idiot brother to Mikan…" she muttered in annoyance as she headed towards the Yuuki household. Rito, seeing he had nothing much to do, followed suit, and made his way out of the park as the afternoon ended.

Without a care in the world, Rito walked into his home, looking for his family members & friends, followed by an annoyed Viktoria. "Heh, who'd have thought vampires really existed… I guess you live, you learn, right Viktoria?" Rito asked with a faint grin. "You can be so annoying…" she replied with a sigh.

"I know you really like me…"

"I really don't…"

"I know that…"

"Then why are you saying that I like you then?"

"I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to the house,"

"You talk to the house? Is this what humans do?

"No, the house talks to me, simples, (insert Meerkat noise) "

"Wow?! How did you do that?" This time, Viktoria looked right up to Rito as he stood there trying not to laugh at her puzzlement. "Uhhh… I'd hate to interrupt the bonding moment, but you should come into the living room instead of just staying here," Mikan said as she saw the situation.

"What?! No! With this guy- that's out of question!" Viktoria shouted, her cheeks usually pale, tainted with a furious red. As she stood there trying to get her composure back, Rito just shrugged and walked into living room. "Hey guys- Lala, Momo & Nana-hime," Rito introduced with a bow at the last part.

"Seriously, stop calling me that," Nana said with anger in her voice.

"Hey Rito-san, looking good as always," the slightly taller Momo complimented.

"Rito, where should we go for a honeymoon?" Lala asked with innocence.

"Wow, wow, wow (_processing noises_)?! We're not even married yet, so don't get any weird ideas- and where did you even get that idea from?" Rito questioned with suspicion as steam poured out of his head; he thought he saw the strong sparkling of Momo's eyes when he asked that. _Man, things here never change- they're always the same… but I guess, they're also different at the same time, making it a good life, _Rito reflected with a smile. Viktoria sat down to talk to the Devilukean sisters as Rito made his way to the kitchen where his sister was.

"Mikan, how are you today?" Rito asked with nonchalance, as he started to help in preparing dinner. "I'm fine Rito. Everything's going well for us- I guess it's thanks to you… only in part though," she teased. "But I was surprised, Rito. You took her in, when she not only kidnapped us, but also nearly left you for dead…" Mikan remarked in thought. "That's true, but she needs someone, Mikan. Her family was killed in a merciless manner- they were slaughtered. I have no doubt that she barely survived- she needs support and direction, and I think we can provide that well- plus, she's adapting and adjusting well. I think she gets on well with everyone (except me)," Rito stated with assurance. "But seriously Rito, you always attract the weirdest type of attention," Mikan declared with narrowed eyes.

"Hmmm… I agree, and that will probably continue; like I've said to you before, this World's a big place, and I'll probably be involved in more of the deep end. There are secrets out there, Mikan… they affect our very World and existence. There's conspiracies everywhere- after seeing so much, our World can never be the same (well, mine anyways). But… that's where all the excitement is; I need to go outside, I'll see you in a while, okay?" he finished as he faded out of the kitchen into the outside. _Life starts now, hehe, _he thought with a small smile.

**Hey everyone, I'm back! How's it going, this is Faceless-Corruption94, previously known as R136a- I changed my name, because I needed something more dynamic, and was inspired by a Red song (Faceless). So here's the sequel to the Change, with Viktoria as an ally/friend- themes will be quite similar to the Change, but will also borrow elements from other mangas, e.g. Rosario Vampire. If you haven't read the Change, then read it, as this story will make more sense. I'll try and update at least once a week- it wont be an amazing story, but hopefully, it'll be half decent lol. So enjoy, see yas next weekend!**


	2. Chapter 2: All Around Us

Chapter 2: All Around Us

_**Note: From now on, whenever Rito is speaking or thinking, it'll be in bold (speaking), and bold italic (thinking), so that you can distinguish between him and the other characters. Here we go…**_

Down the path he went, as the hooded Yuuki Rito followed the winding path of the park in the dim light; his enhanced vision picking up as much light as possible. He became aware of another presence after five more seconds of walking; "**yeah, Nemesis… you don't have to hide- I know you're there…**" he said with boredom. The small figure of the bioweapon came into view, with the usual smirk. "But you're my servant, Yuuki Rito, and you haven't treated me in over two months," she replied with a questioning look.

"**As you can tell by my frown, you know that's not what we're here to talk about; Yami's darkness… what is it? Is it similar to what you see here," **he pointed towards the ground as shadows crawled in towards him. "Well, as I've told you before, it's a manifestation and realisation that Golden Darkness does not belong here, and is a weapon," she replied with a smile.

"**Look, I understand that- can't you tell me more?"**

"You'll just have to wait and see,"

"**I guess I'll have to just stop her when the time comes…"**

"Really? Do you think that'll really be possible? Darkness is something very powerful,"

"**I've faced werewolves, zombies, demons, vampires and so much more… I'd say that gives me a good chance against Darkness right? I didn't do the training just to be a bystander,"**

"As always, Yuuki Rito, your resolve is strong- see you around," she waved as she disappeared into the shadows._** I need somewhere to sit down and rest, **_he thought as he saw the devious assassin make an exit.

As he stood outside a shrine, he saw the clouds in the sky, their dark surfaces only being brightened by the moonlit sky; in the moonlight, he saw the small shrine, with only four small posts holding it up. _**As always, there is a place for all of us in this World, when we need it.**_ Looking up to the skies, he drifted into thought as the soft breeze whistled quietly around him.

_**There's so much more to this World- so much that I've found out in these past years; and with all these events happening around me, I know that I have a heavy involvement with the supernatural. And what about all my friends? What about the future? I'll have to make these big decisions in the coming years- but I know for sure, that this life will be far from dull.**_ He thought with a smile as a warm energy spread through his body as he got up. Then, he saw all around him, the spirits. The ones who had regret and had remained in this World as a consequence, and there were so many of them: they were in the skies, on the ground, weaving through the shadows… the supernatural world had become a lot clearer in a matter of moments. His powers had reacted with the supernatural energy in the shrine, and now he could see what others could not; _**I guess this was going to happen eventually…**_

After about another thirty minutes, Rito returned home as he sat down on garden of his house; he did not even have to look inside to know that everyone was asleep… well, that's what he thought. "You really suck with your punctuality, don't you Rito?" an annoyed but reassured voice asked. And out of the house, stepped the rather pale-skinned, red-eyed, blonde vampire called Viktoria, and she was in her pyjamas, which Rito found quite funny. "**Sorry, but I had some thinking to do, and I needed somewhere peaceful to do it- I'll agree with you that I am a bit late though," **he said apologetically. He also noticed how much more Viktoria's eyes shone in the darkness, and how much more radiance her hair possessed in the night. "You can't do that Rito, your sister as well as Lala & everyone else gets very worried when you do this. Even if I don't care, you've got family here, so don't do anything to hurt them,"

"**Viktoria, I agree with you, but you do realise the same applies to you as well; we're your family as well, Viktoria- you can turn to us in your time of need. After all, we're all here for you." **The last statement made her blush a bit, but Rito could not see this as it was too dark, and Rito himself was too dense to even realise. "Yeah, I know that, and I'm happy because of that," she smiled a little.

"**If you only smiled a bit more… hehe."**

The cloud covering up the Moon, darkening up the environment, and leaving them in total night, interrupted their conversation. However, a dim light, although flickering at first, illuminated the environment, and when both Rito & Viktoria looked for this light source, they were met with surprise. The light was coming from an entity- a spirit, and it looked like an old & wise man, and also wore a custom kimono; the dead eyes stared back at them, as they saw the torso and most of the legs disappear into nothing. Then it spoke, in a quiet but commanding voice: "so, you are the one who is called Yuuki Rito," the spirit said as it looked at him.

"**Yes- this must be an important matter if the dead are made to speak to the living, especially when they require rest & departure from this World," **Rito replied with politeness.

"You are of a kind nature, boy… but there will be problems coming- big ones. As you've probably realised, you're unique from the others- you possess abilities that many others do not. You are among those people they call superhuman. But this is bad for you, for you see, your power will attract attention, whether it be from this planet, realm, or dimension- this attention will come for you. They will hunt you down, and tear down the World if they need to…"

"How do you know so much about this?" Viktoria asked, mirroring Rito's thoughts.

"Well… I was one of their victims; these beings took me to their realm… and as you can see, I never returned physically…"

"**So, you were among the 'superhuman' people? What sort of powers did you have?"**

"I was once a priest in this area; I had exorcizing powers, and I used it to cleanse evil spirits… but it led to my downfall- they murdered my family, they tortured others, and they tormented me until the end… I can barely maintain myself…"

"**Wait slow down! What do you mean by 'I can barely maintain myself'?"**

"My resting place was in another realm, and because of that, I cannot move on, or be on Earth for long- just remember what I have said, and be very careful of what lies ahead…" he said as his words faded, just as his spirit disappeared.

**Hey guys, here's the second chapter (for those who don't know, it's the author of the Change, R136a- I changed my name). As always, if you have not read the Change, please go read it, as then, more of the things in this story will make sense. The themes I'll be exploring are supernatural, friendship, mystery, that type of stuff- harem & love is more like a secondary genre (sorry for those who don't like this), so it isn't as much of a focus as in the actual manga. Been influenced by the idea of another realm and the supernatural (thanks to a bit of H.P. Lovecraft). Thanks for the reviews guys (WhiteBeaner, Jay2Jay: thanks for your constructive feedback, I've tried to make the conversations more distinguishable, with Rito speaking in bold, and also a bit less boring hopefully- and glad someone recognised the song heh!). As always, if there's anything you guys want to say, then review or PM me. Enjoy guys, next chapter in a day or two. Happy Chinese New Year (for those who celebrate)! **


	3. Chapter 3: Questions

Chapter 3: Questions

"I don't know about you, Rito, but that was pretty interesting…" Viktoria said, as she reflected upon the events of the last five minutes. "… You really are unique, even among your kind".

"**Totally agree with you, Viktoria. I'm learning something new everyday… but he had some very fascinating things to tell us," **he replied with wonderment. "**Imagine the loneliness… being in a completely different realm, not even on this World even more…"**

"Poor man… I bet he still 'lives' in suffering in that place,"

"**Yeah… but those beings must truly be something… especially since they're not even of this dimension- they must be twisted as hell,"**

"I think it's best not to think of that, Rito,"

"**We'll have to be ready for them when they come though, so I can I rely on you, Viktoria?"**

"Yeah, of course… as much as I don't like to say it, my life has been a lot better thanks to your intervention, so I got your back- but let's get some rest first,"

"**Wow! Is that perhaps an invitation to sleep tog-"**

"No, I didn't mean it in that way at all, althoug-"

"**Fuuuu- I got really worried for a moment when you said that then,"**

But there was no reply as the vampire just walked back into the house, really wanting a rest. _**As always, she's always a captivating person, but also mysterious at the same time,**_ he thought in the darkness as he saw the radiant blonde hair disappear back into the house.

The next morning, he was woken up by the feeling of some weight on top of him… well, the lower part of him anyways (hint, hint). With lightning quick speed, he jolted up; throwing off the weight… only to find it was Momo, in her usual shameless display. She was older and more developed than before, so it made more sense that Rito noticed her quite quickly. "**Momo, please don't do that- I don't like it when you make fun out of me," **Rito whispered as shook his flustered face. "But Rito-san, we haven't played in a while… and I've learnt some new tricks in that time…" Momo replied her voice coaxed with seduction.

"**But you're older now- isn't there anyone else you can show those 'tricks' to?"**

"Of course not Rito-san, they're all reserved for you… the carnivore inside you,"

"**No… please don't Momo… this isn't good for my health," **he said with a sigh, as he got into the bathroom. _**Damn, she still does that after soo long and it always gets to me- resist, resist, resist…**_ he chanted as he got ready to go downstairs. "**Ohayo, Mikan- you wouldn't believe what I saw yesterday. It was pretty crazy**," he said as he sat down in the dining room. The Devilukeans & Viktoria still were not done properly changing for school, so were still upstairs, which gave Rito the chance to speak with his sister. "**I can see spirits, Mikan- like all around us. I even spoke to one yesterday,"**

"Really? You sure it wasn't just a hallucination or something?" Mikan asked, with both curiosity and scepticism; after all, her brother wasn't one to lie anyways, so she wanted to hear him out.

"**It isn't a hallucination- they all came out in the nights, and there were so many. It seems like strong regrets meant that they stayed on this World, even after their physical form died. Plus, the one spirit I talked to, Viktoria was there when I spoke to it, and she could see it as well," **he explained with seriousness.

"What did the spirit you talked to, say?"

"**What he said was the most interesting: he told me that I was unique, and among the few people that possessed strong abilities. But, that also meant that I was a target… beings from both this World, this Universe… and beyond, are coming for me. Essentially, he was warning me in what's to come…"**

"So, there'll be things after you?! Did you know the spirit? How are you going to fight these beings?!"

"**I know you're concerned, but I'm well prepared, and there's Yami-chan, Nemesis, Mea, and even Viktoria says she'll help when this time comes. Don't worry, I won't let them take me… and most definitely, won't let them harm any of you! As for the spirit, we didn't actually know whom he was- I mean, he did tell us that he was once a priest in this area, who possessed exorcism techniques. Unfortunately, he died in a realm far from home, tormented until the end- just the thought of it is depressing. For that reason, I will not get captured!" **he stated with determination.

"**Hehe, with all this stuff happening, I sometimes forget that I also have the teenage life… really makes you wonder,"**

"True, but don't forget, you're also my brother, so don't do anything that harms you, otherwise, I won't forgive you," Mikan said with a commanding tone. The two just smiled as they finished their breakfast, and prepared for their school day.

Rito was now in school, quite bored with the stuff he was studying; it was quite easy for him because he had acquired so much knowledge over the years, that he already knew all the stuff being said by the teacher. Although he had waited for them, the Devilukeans & Viktoria took so long, that he decided to just walk with Mikan as it was quicker, and he did not want to be late. _**Oh yeah, isn't it her first day at school or something-**_ his thoughts were cut off by the teacher, who as always, was late to announce things. "We've also got a new transfer student, and she's from abroad, so here she is," he said as pointed towards the door (and adjusted his glasses at the same time). As always, all of the male population were hoping that it was a good-looking girl (or something like that), especially since the last girl who'd transferred (Yuka), had already been obsessed with Rito. They were hoping for an opportunity for themselves- of course, all their hopes went up, when they saw a tall, slim, long blonde-haired girl with an extremely attractive face. _This is my chance! _They all thought in triump; Rito on the other hand, just looked bored. _**It's only Viktoria, geez**_. "Hi everyone, I'm Viktoria Sânge-Exlecebra, but that's quite hard to say, so just call me Viktoria. Please take care of me," she said as she bowed to the class. _**Man, people are really dodgy, if they can't notice the red eyes & pale skin that she has, **_Rito thought with a smirk as he saw the class crowd around the blonde vampire.

**Hey guys. Third chapter now, and I'm glad people are liking and reading my stories. For anyone who doesn't know, the upcoming TLR chapter is going to be BIGGGG, as in it'll have some major things happening- I haven't read it myself, but from what I've heard, some pretty big things happen, so that's gonna be fun. Thanks for the reviews everyone, and support as well. If you've got any problems, or anything, just PM or review. Next chapter will be coming weekend, so see yas then and enjoy the rest of your weekends! Read and enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4: Friends

Chapter 4: Friends

Yuuki Rito was just in his seat, twiddling his thumbs and having the usual thoughts; _looks like Viktoria is going to fit in quite well, despite her differences. _He thought with a smile as he saw the large group of people around her, all trying to acquaint themselves with the blonde vampire. _I wonder what the boys are after… _this thought was especially prevalent as the male classmates Rito had, were likely to pounce on any opportunity to get with a girl. _They're all so desperate, that it's funny, heh, _he let out a small chuckle as he looked around once again.

"Good that Viktoria-san is already getting on so well with everyone," a calm voice said from behind him, as he suddenly straightened up. In his haste, he nearly fell from his chair. "Are you okay, Yuuki-kun?" the caring voice asked with concern.

This time, he adjusted his shoes as he got up to speak to the female voice. "Hey Sairenji-san, I'm okay… I just spaced out at the wrong time… and got surprised (_…and looked like a total klutz_)," he replied with a sheepish grin. His face gave off a slight reddish look, as he fought to keep composure; it was Haruna after all. _Have to keep calm, otherwise… bad things, _he thought as a drop of sweat fell from his forehead. Shrugging off most of the initial nervousness, he continued: "And yeah, I agree, Viktoria is. Although I'm sure some of the boys have their own reasons for getting on 'well' with her". He chuckled a bit after that, and shook his head for what seemed like the fifteenth time.

Haruna didn't really understand why Rito had just chuckled, but did not ask about it. "It's hard to believe that she used to live on her own in some secluded location…" she said with wonder, her eyes lost in thought. "Life would be so difficult without anyone," she said with a small amount of sadness.

Nodding to her statement, Rito replied: "yeah, loneliness is a terrible thing, you literally have nothing, and you're buried beneath everything, with nothing & no one to support you". He impersonated carrying a weight, then falling from it. "But… that support is the amazing friends that you and I both have," he said with a smile as he pointed towards those friends of theirs.

"Hmmm… friends are great aren't they? And even among those friends, there are those who are even more amazing, and stand out, and are always there for you. Ones that you can love and spend your life together with," she said as she blushed a little as they looked into each other's eyes. Although he was shaking and being a bit jumpy, even Rito stopped and started turning a bit red. However, all that energy was lost due to interference from a certain girl.

Walking with a slight look of annoyance, Viktoria came up to Rito and sighed. "Man, some of these people are really annoying," she frowned. "Especially those boys, they all have lecherous looks in their eyes, and their motive & reason for wanting to know me is obvious," she continued while scratching the table, which created an ugly screeching noise. The she smirked a bit as she muttered the final part: "… they're even more annoying than you, Rito, and that's something…"

Haruna just nervously smiled as she looked at Rito's face, noticing a slight twitch at the last statement. Slowly, she moved away, not wanting to interfere in their upcoming conversation. _Damn, this annoying vampire really knows how to ruin the moment, _Rito thought with annoyance. Standing up from his place, he looked at Viktoria squarely in the face, his fists slightly clenched. "Hey, that time was really unprovoked, and I am not annoying," Rito declared with a look of confidence. Turning away, he started smiling a bit, as he said his next statement: "still beats being a dumbass blonde vampire, with pale skin, who got her ass handed to her by a 'lowly human'," adding extra emphasis on the last part. He grinned at the look of shock & hatred in Viktoria's eyes as he hastily made a quick escape.

Taking off his shoes, Rito walked into the living room of his house, nearly tripping on the floor. _I really have to stop doing that. _He noticed his sister just casually sitting down with Celine, watching TV. As if by some sixth sense, his sister, who wasn't even looking at him, said: "Rito, can you stop staring at me? It's creeping me out". At the end of her sentence, she turned around to glance at him; Rito on the other hand, had just fallen over.

Jumping up from shock, he looked at Mikan with scared eyes. "Mikan, that was really weird- you weren't even looking in this direction… please tell me you aren't a witch… God no," he prayed in silence as his sister just frowned.

Planting her head in her hands, she replied with a muffled voice: "Rito, you really are an idiot. I heard the door open, so I definitely knew someone had came, and I knew it was you because the footsteps I heard were slow". Placing an excited Celine on the floor, she pointed upstairs; "… plus, what happened at school? Viktoria seemed a tad angry…" she said with a slight suspicion. Placing her hands on her chin, she continued, "you annoyed her, didn't you Rito?" It sounded like a question, but they both knew it wasn't.

"Geez, with all the deducing you're doing, I might have to call you, Mikan Holmes," he stated with a small laugh as Mikan's face dropped an inch lower. "And I did not do anything… I just pointed out the truth to her- if she can't handle it, then that's life," he said defensively.

Mikan, unimpressed by what Rito said, smacked him with a ladle (which had just came from nowhere). "That won't do, Rito. You better go sort this out, baka-nii-chan, or no dinner for you," she said with authority. With this, Rito slowly trudged upstairs; _okay, that went badly, and my head hurts now._

**Sorry guys for the ridiculously late chapter. I just haven't been getting any ideas and the spirit's also not there. Unfortunately, it's likely that I'll update quite slowly & erratically as compared to before. Thanks for all the views and reviews- Jay2Jay, I tried to follow the advice you gave thanks for the guidance. As always, review if there are any problems or anything. Thanks and enjoy.**


	5. Chapter 5: Feelings

Chapter 5: Feelings

Ritto had been sat outside her room for about ten minutes, and he was kinda getting bored of it; he'd offered to talk to her, or come to a compromise, hell, he'd even tried to apologise. But, this was to no avail, as the vampire Viktoria, was not willing to comply with any means of conversation. And he knew that she was there, because her presence was apparent. Standing up slowly, and inching closer to the door, he tried once again; "hey Viktoria-san, don't be like this… you know I was only joking, and it was only a bit of banter". Then, with a look of contempt, he then said pointedly, "plus, it was you who started it…" This time, the silence was deafening, and he felt a bit uneasy- however, he didn't expect to be pushed downstairs from behind. _Damn, she's at it again, and I am the victim… _

Rubbing his now-sore head, he got up, noticing the blonde vampire looking down on him (literally). However, she no longer looked angry, and rather had a faint smile playing upon her lips. "I think that makes us even, does it not?" she stated with a flick of her hair. "Being beaten by a 'dumbass' isn't great, is it? Don't worry, the feeling is mutual," her features brighter than before and with a wider smile. _She really is annoying… _Rito thought in dismay, as he saw some blood on his hands.

In the dining room, Mikan and the other two were having dinner; she noticed that Rito looked a bit annoyed & was holding his head every few seconds, whereas Viktoria looked happy now. "Seems like you two finally made up," Mikan remarked, breaking the silence, looking between the two other occupants of the table. The only reply she got was a nod from Rito, and a thumbs-up from Viktoria. Looking annoyed, and pointing (at Rito, as always), she said: "man, you guys really suck at conversing- I should've gone with Lala & her sisters to Haruna's; that would've been way more exciting than this".

Placing his spoon down, and grabbing another tissue, Rito was the first to respond. "Sorry Mikan, but I've suffered some (possibly) fatal head trauma, which might have affected my social skills- not that it was anyone's fault," he said, blatantly looking in the vampire's direction.

Viktoria, putting her hands up in defence, looked around in innocence. "I haven't done anything that was wrong- in fact, you're the one who's overreacting," her voice mixing in with a small chuckle. Her red eyes staring at Rito with amusement, and daring him to try anything more.

Mikan, at first looking puzzled, then nodding, also started to look at the teenage boy. "Hmmm… true that- Rito is one to overreact very easily… almost like a girl," teased the young girl. Then stroking her chin, she came out with an interesting statement, "you sure your personality hasn't mixed in with Riko- it would explain why you've been getting more emotional these days…" she continued with a slight smile. Even Viktoria started laughing a bit, and nodded her head in agreement.

Always expecting the worse, Rito had eaten his dinner double time, and was already finished when Mikan said this; it gave him an excuse to leave as soon as possible. He knew that his sister was good at teasing him… a bit too good unfortunately. Trying to hide his frustration & closing his eyes at the same time, he stood up. "I don't mean to be rude, but I am done, soooo, I'll be taking my leave. But, that shouldn't matter since this isn't really a table with manners, huh ladies?"

Viktoria started to smirk, and Mikan just laughed, "We're just teasing you, Onii-chan. Don't get angry about that".

"How nice for you and your friend… maybe you can go and have a nice tea party together- good night," Rito replied in a mocking tone and with annoyance. He left the room, not even waiting for a reply; _I'm tired, I don't have time for that stuff, _he thought with frustration.

Waking up early in the morning, he made breakfast for himself and the others in the house. He was about to make his way outside, when he noticed that Viktoria was there, with eyes begging to join. He nodded and both made their way outside. _She's up early… and that I find suspicious, _Rito thought with narrowed eyes. The silence was broken by Viktoria herself, who had something surprising to say, "Hey Rito, sorry about yesterday- I guess Mikan and I went a bit too far in annoying you. And sorry about giving you that injury…" This statement was made weirder by the fact that Viktoria had a slight blush on her face.

_This is a bit unexpected… I'll play it cool for now, _Rito thought with consideration. Smiling and getting rid of any previous negativity, Rito replied, "it's alright Viktoria. I went a bit too far with the insults yesterday, so I apologise as well. Anyways, you're part of this 'family' (if you can call it that), so we'll survive through the rocky times". His tone reassured the young vampire, and made her feel more at ease. Her mind was plagued by the conversation that Mikan & her had after Rito went to bed.

They'd just been having a general conversation about college life, friends, and other things, but then, the subject of Rito came up. Mikan had asked her what she thought about Rito & what she saw him as; Viktoria had been unable to properly answer her. She was unsure herself. _Sure he's annoying and is a real pest sometimes, but he's really nice and he's always thinking about others. And he literally accepted me without a second's thought- human or not, he's the first person since my family to treat me equally. _When she thought about it, Rito had provided her with a good life in the aftermath of all that had happened- even after she nearly killed him. _I guess I do care for him… a little,_ she thought with a small blush.

**Hey guys, me again. Here's the fifth chapter- a bit of banter & development here and there. As I said before, my updating will be erratic, so I cannot say for sure when the next chapter will be. Thanks for the support as always. And review if you can/want as it helps me improve my ability. Enjoy and thanks once again! **


	6. Chapter 6: Differences

Chapter 6: Differences

_Damn, that was so out of character from her, _Rito thought with a slight confusion, his face perplexed. For him, Viktoria showing regret & remorse for her actions (against him especially) was weird and unseen until now. _Probably just one of those days,_ he then thought with a shrug. Stretching as he was walking, he then turned to face the vampire, "sooo, you looking forward to school today? Made friends? Seen things?" then he added with a devious smile, "found any lovers?" At the sound of the last statement, Viktoria gave him a death stare.

"The first two questions: yes, I have. The last one: no, definitely not," she said with annoyance as she turned away from him. Then there was a glint in her eyes, "but, there are some interesting things in this college- some of the occupants aren't human". She looked towards the top of the college and also looked at Rito.

"I know that, Viktoria," he said with a sigh. Drawing his katana out, and swinging it a few times, he then added, "one of them attacked me quite recently (**A/N: Refer to my last story, The Change**), and I beat him basically". Then he put away his katana and scratched his head for no reason.

Viktoria started shaking her head, "okay, so you already know that there are Yokai in the school, but there's actually more than you probably think. And, it is likely that some of them don't like humans such as yourself." She pointed at him, "So you have to be careful, okay?" She was disturbed by the sound of snow falling next to her, and close to Rito.

"Wait, who's the new girl with the dodgy hair?" came a voice from above. After a few moments, they saw the descending figure of a blue-haired girl- it was Yuka. Meanwhile, Viktoria just looked annoyed at that comment.

"Ohayo Yuka-san! You've been gone long," Rito said with a slight smile. Yuka's face brightened slightly as she gradually glided towards him then started holding his left arm. "This is Viktoria- she's also Yokai, brethren of Nosferatu, stalker of the nights; basically, she's a vampire," Rito said as he introduced the frowning vampire.

"I don't like the way she's looking at me, Rito- it's like she wants to kill me," Yuka said with mock horror. "You should be careful about the type of girls you choose, Rito- not all of them are as amazing & pretty as me soo…" she boasted while a drop of sweat just dropped from his forehead.

"Oh, please… we're not in that type of relationship- we're just friends. There's no way that I'd be at that stage with him… but since you are more than friends with him, it shows the low standards you have," she said with a sly smile. _Okay, this is going to turn really bad now, and I'm in the centre of it all, _Rito thought with nervousness.

Yuka just looked a tad bit shocked, as if she couldn't comprehend what Vitkoria had just said. "Hmm, as if you could ever get Rito," she said, while gripping Rito tighter. "Plus, you barely know him- you don't know how much of a nice guy he is. He shows acceptance of what people are…" then, she pointed towards herself. "… Even if they are not human. You yourself are a vampire, and Rito has shown you that," next, she pointed at Viktoria. "Sooo, show some appreciation…" she declared. "You don't look very sharp, so I don't know whether those words got through to you. But, I think a physical message will do as well," Yuka's hands turned into claws as ice started to surround her.

All the same, Viktoria alos got ready, getting into a fight stance. "Heh, guys, let's not fight… think about eachother, pelase…" he pleaded on empty ears as he became even more nervous & scared of what was to come.

Placing an ice pack on his head, Rito sighed with annoyance. _Damn, these injuries won't heal for a while… and my luck still sucks, _he thought as his features shrivelled slightly. When Yuka & Viktoria had attacked eachother, he somehow had been caught in the middle of their attack(s)- he had taken the brunt of the damage, with the two original assailants suffering no injury.

"Sorry about that Rito, I might have got a bit too carried away, but somebody had to do something," Yuka said apologetically while sticking out her tongue with child-like innocence.

"You should have really just moved out of the way- it's not like I wanted to hurt you," Viktoria stated with her back turned, her face having a worried look, but not wanting to show this to Rito.

"Hehe, don't worry- it didn't hurt too much, plus, it's only a few stitches (_and broken bones_). At least you didn't kill eachother- I guess that's one positive," Rito said with pain in his body.

Rito winced as Yuka then started to hug him; "see, Rito's so nice- you shouldn't take that for granted. After all, not everyone in this world is as accepting". She then looked into Rito's eyes with care & some form of love (obsession, call it whatever you want). "Don't worry, I'll take care of you, Rito. It is my duty," she declared as she crawled next to Rito in the bed.

Blushing red, and frozen, Rito looked towards Yuka. "I'm fine seriously, I just need a bit of sleep. You guys can go," he said with a slight smile as Yuka started shifting closer towards him.

Yuka sighed as he chance to get close (literally) to Rito, had been denied. "If that's what you want then okay, see you later," she remarked as she hugged him softly as Viktoria followed her, both apologising as they went out.

_A bit of sleep would probably help accelerate healing, so that'll be good, _he thought with a yawn as his eyes slowly started to shut. His eyes only noticing a slightly darkening room just before shutting completely.

**Hey guys, another chapter here. More shenanigans (and beef) between characters. Review guys if you can as it helps me improve this story. Enjoy this chapter, and see you next time, yeah!**


	7. Chapter 7: Who Are You?

Chapter 7: Who Are You?

Rito had been asleep for a few hours in the school infirmary, with no one really paying it notice, since Yuka had said that he wanted to be on his own. In fact, they'd pretty much just forgotten about it. For Rito though, he was having peaceful sleep for a change, with no nightmares or any dodgy busin- _wait a minute…_ He froze up; as now, he could hear a slight whisper- it had a sound of menace. _What's it trying to say? I can't understand, _he thought with confusion and still half-asleep. As he got out of his sleep state, he could understand the whispers more clearly; ironically, they were telling him to wake up. Opening his eyes, he noticed his room- it was different from what he remembered it only a few hours ago. _Obviously, things have already taken a turn for the supernatural, _he sighed as he took in the sight. The room was now darkened, with most of the light blocked off, and an eerie glow within the room itself; Rito saw what he could only describe as a sludge-like substance coating the walls, the substance having a dark blue & black colour. The substance itself was moving, disturbingly looking alive. He moved forward to touch it, but was pushed by a shockwave from the substance. Then, parts of the substance moulded away as something came out- something alive.

The creature had the head of an eagle, but the rest of its body looked humanoid, boasting a highly muscled physique. It was also wearing armour, covering up most of the body except the forearms and the head, which was of a black colour with a red trim. Rito could also notice the fearsome spikes protruding out of the armour (on the shoulders and parts of the legs), and the two weapons it carried, a golden blade, and a reddish silver broadsword. Also ready, Rito had his katana ready, just in case things turned violent.

The creature then spoke, "greetings human, I am one that is called Targrasuul (**A/N: means the messenger/runner in Arabic, I think**), and I have come to tell you of an upcoming event that involves you," the creature looked at him with interest, its eyes glinting. "I am merely a messenger, but I have been told to convey that my masters know about you- basically boy, they want your power," the creature stated with a devilish smirk. "As you could probably tell, my masters and I are not of your realm, we are from another- one with so much more power. So, if you do not want to endanger anyone else, then hand yourself over to them when the time comes," Targrasuul informed him as Rito's eyes narrowed slightly. "Another word of warning- we are not the only ones after you, there are many others, and they come from many different realms. The horrors that might await you, are truly inconceivable," he added with a sombre tone.

Just as he was walking away, Rito then asked the creature with a slight sigh, "why are you telling me all of this then?" For a moment, there was silence as the creature merely looked at him, cocking its head slightly.

Then it started laughing, a cruel laughter filling the air. In an ominous tone, the creature replied, "you're already a dead man- it wouldn't make a difference if I told you more". Then, it slipped back into the dark substance, disappearing into the dark liquid; the sludge also faded away, but there was something written there: Wamejuil Al-Huwewa (**A/N: The Faceless, sorry guys, I literally had to listen to the word on google translate and spell it from what I heard soo yeah… sorry for any mistakes**). _The faceless huh? This is interesting, _Rito thought as he looked at the wall.

When he'd walked back into the classroom, people had been slightly surprised but didn't take much notice after. Rito himself walked up to Viktoria, who was talking to some girls, and tapped her shoulder. She turned around looking a bit surprised, and also noticing the dark hoodie and katana he had in his hand. "Viktoria, there's something I need to talk to you about (in private)," he stated as he took of the hood part off. The other girls, either noticing the serious atmosphere, or misunderstanding this as some sort of confession moment, hurried off, waving back. Rito then explained the happenings of the last hour or so, explaining the appearance of the otherworldly being and The Faceless.

At the end of the conversation, Viktoria had a serious look on as she considered the events, "hmmm, so they're already coming after you, and are probably very powerful". Then turning away, she stated, "but, we're not just going to give (you) up like that," with the addition of a slight blush. Her hands also darkened a bit and her crimson eyes glinted, as shadows came into her hands, "don't worry, we won't go down without a fight," she reassured.

"Yeah thanks for the support, Viktoria-san, I appreciate it… but these guys seem very powerful; since they come from a different realm, we don't really know what to expect. It's not exactly favourable. However, since there's more than just one group after me, then maybe we could get them to fight eachother," Rito said as he contemplated some sort of plan.

Shrugging then nodding, Viktoria responded with: "yeah, that would probably be good- we could see their weaknesses from that. Increases chance of victory."

Rito started to look away, as his face turned a bit more depressed. His eyes looked out to the skies, "wouldn't it be easier to just hand myself in? It would save everyone the trouble- who knows what actions those beings will take if we resist."

"That's all true, Rito, but it's not all that hopeless. We still have a chance… and there are people who need you- they rely upon you, so what you're suggesting is out of the question", she replied sternly. Rito's face then suddenly lightened up.

"Heh, that's true- I can't just die off like that. I'm still too young haha. Thanks Viktoria-san, I guess I can rely on you for sure," he said with a smile. She just smiled back at him as he walked away; _I need you too, _she thought as she watched his walking figure.

**Hey guys, hope you like this chapter, it progresses the story a bit more. The names I used in this chapter were all from Arabic (used google translate lol), and if I have got the translations/spellings wrong, then sorry. Thanks for all the support; drop me a review if you can- tell me what you think, improvements, that type of thing. See ya next time guys! (Jay2Jay: the length doesn't matter mate, what you gave me was some quality feedback, and I understood what you meant, so thank you very much )**


	8. Chapter 8: Deviluke (Part 1)

Chapter 8: Deviluke (Part 1)

**(A/N: Thanks to Miknel-san- your review gave me the idea for this chapter)**

"Sooo, what you're trying to say is that your dad wants to meet me, just to talk 'a little bit' about what I've been doing in the last two years…" Rito repeated with extra emphasis on the second clause of the second. And with narrowed eyes, he continued, "that sounds really fishy… as in where he'll probably try to kill me or destroy the Earth or something". He sighed, Gid Lucione Deviluke, father of Lala, Momo & Nana, was a scary man, who could destroy planets if he got annoyed.

"Daddy's promised me that he won't harm you or anything, so it'll be fine," Lala said with confidence. With a wink, she also added, "I'll be coming along, so you don't have to worry". With this, she walked into the spacecraft, waiting for him to follow; _oh, and it's short notice as well, _he thought, slightly annoyed. Lala then started to jump up & down, waving to behind Rito, where Rito could now see Nana, Momo & Viktoria all walking up. With a look of amusement, Lala stated, "hmmm, I'm surprised Viktoria wanted to come along…"

_That is actually quite weird- does she want to see one of the Universe's most powerful men in the flesh or something? _Rito thought puzzled; there really wasn't any merit to Viktoria going, but she still insisted on going, which just made him more curious. _I'll just ask later, _he thought with a sideways glance. With this, the doors of the spacecraft started to close as the occupants made their way inside. He started to talk to the Zastin, "Rito-dono, are you prepared to meet the King?" The blonde haired Deviliukean just looked at him expectantly.

"Oh yeah, always ready- I hope he doesn't do anything stupid," he replied with a sheepish smile as he walked towards the window. _Gid better not try anything- I've already got this otherworldly business with dimensional beings after me, and if other things start to happen, my ass is screwed, _Rito thought with a depressed smirk. Then with a quick glance outside into space, he asked, "how long until we reach Deviluke?"

Zastin first looked at his watch, then outside before responding; "about another few hours," he said while still looking at his watch.

"Hmmm, if he decides to attack me, do you think I'll have a chance?" Rito asked referring to the Devilukean King with his interest on high; Zastin, on the other hand was looking at him at a slightly tilted angle.

"Honestly speaking Rito-dono, I cannot say because I do not know how you fight- it's different to before," he said with a slight shrug; Rito seemed content with the reply.

"I was thinking the same- but he doesn't know fully, so I'll surprise him," Rito stated with confidence & a bit of mischief. His arms brightened up a little as electricity flowed around, crackling every now and then, becoming visible. Zastin just looked surprised, and with the look on his face, Rito started to chuckle.

After a few hours (as Zastin had predicted), they arrived in Deviluke and left their spaceship as they took in the sight of the advanced metropolis; it looked like something out of a sci-fi movie. For Rito & Viktoria, this was something new, whereas for the Devilukeans, it was just normal. Large skyscrapers reached high into the clouds, spiral domes could also be seen, and massive panels of an unknown material were some of the things they could see. Close by, they could see a large building with many blue fluorescent lines running across the sides- it looked almost like a castle, as it had small towers at the side. Clearing his throat to speak, Zastin pointed towards the building in question, and explained, "that guys, is the Devilukean Royal Palace; residence of the Devilukean monarchy. That is where we'll be going." Rito could also see small floating vehicles traversing above them, and the Devilukean people themselves with their disturbing resemblance to humans- and their signature tails as well.

In five minutes of walking, they arrived at the Royal Palace and made their way inside, marvelling at the sight (well, Rito & Viktoria anyways). Rito lightly nudged Viktoria with his elbow, "does it remind you of your old home?" he asked with a slight smile.

She glanced down, "yeah, it does, but this place is much, much happier- the energy here is more positive than my old home. That castle just had too many bad memories," she replied with a slight shudder. _She still feels negatively about her life in the past… poor girl, _he thought as he put his hands on her shoulders.

"But why did you want to come here?" Rito asked with interest as they continued walking. They were coming up to the banquet hall, where Rito guessed that the King must be inside.

"I just wanted to see- I've never seen anything but humans & monsters, so I wanted to see something new & unique," she justified with her hands folded. "Anyways, what's this king like? Is he evil or something?" she asked with curiosity.

"Well…" he said trying to think of an answer as the banquet hall doors opened, "… he isn't evil, but he certainly is very powerful- he unified the galaxy after all," he said finishing his sentence as he looked ahead towards the central chair, where the king sat. Viktoria looked at the man before her, he was barely three feet tall, and apparently had the power to destroy planets- the pieces did not fit.

"Seems like you're on time," Gid announced to his guests as they looked towards the visitors, "it's been a long time, let me treat you to something…" he said with a devious smirk as he disappeared for a few moments, while Rito's eyes narrowed slightly. Then, to the shock of the visitors, Rito was thrown twenty metres into the wall, causing significant structural damage.

Rubbing his now-sore head, Rito looked towards a surprised Lala, "I thought you said that he wouldn't attack," he stated with a slight annoyance, as he got into a fighting stance. Viktoria also got ready, "Viktoria-san, you don't need to get involved, this is between him & I," he stated with stern determination.

"You have a lot of explaining to do boy! Two years gone for training, and you left my daughters on their own where they're vulnerable," he said with darkening eyes. "Go on Yuuki Rito, prove to me what that training has taught you, or has it not done anything?" He then had to dodge very quickly as a concentrated beam of fire just missed him by a hair.

"Oh, I've learnt a lot, Gid; it won't be so one-sided," Rito merely replied with a dark smirk as his shadows surrounded him in unison, his arms glowing a fiery blue.

**Hey everyone, here is the eighth chapter; feels like I haven't written a fighting scene in long, so it feels good yeah! As I said, Miknel-san's review gave me the idea for this chapter (so thanks Miknel-san!); I do tend to forget about some of the characters in TLR, so they might not appear, but here's Gid. Hope you enjoy- I would appreciate it if you could leave me a review telling me of any improvements or feedback. Thanks, and see ya!**


	9. Chapter 9: Deviluke (Part 2)

Chapter 9: Deviluke (Part 2)

"So, which idiot said he wanted to see some action?" Rito asked with sarcasm as he dodged yet another of Gid's tail lasers; the fight as Rito had said earlier, was not one-sided, to the surprise of the Devilukeans, it was quite equal. The other Devilukeans who had been dining with the King were surprised that a human could stand up to their King. This time, Rito arms turned dark as his hand & forearm turned into a shadowy bow, loaded with five black arrows. They fired and although the King managed to dodge all the shots, one of the arrows riped through his cape.

The King with a smirk said, "hmm, that was my favourite cape- but it still doesn't prove anything", he added with a shrug on the last part as he flexed his palms, causing the wall behind Rito to crack. The fight continued, as the onlookers merely looked on, amazed.

"He can't be human!" one shouted with denial.

"That style of fighting- we've never seen it before," another said with amazement.

"Ane-ue, did you ever know that Rito could fight that well?" Nana asked with shock, as she had never seen him fighting. Lala could give her no reply, as she was too absorbed in watching the fight.

_He's good- I could tell when he was fighting me, but now… it's on a completely different level, _Viktoria thought with surprise, _especially since this guy is some alien King- he's got to be very powerful._ The ground opened up with a crack as flames jumped up to attack the King, who swiftly jumped up towards a chandelier, Rito in quick pursuit. He tried to attack with a Devilukean sword (similar to what Zastin had), but Rito quickly blocked it with his own katana; with an additional flick of his hand, he blew the King away as he used a concentrated amount of wind while he stood gliding in the air.

"Hopefully, I haven't caused any severe injuries, right?" Rito asked half-joking. From the smoke on the ground, he saw Gid getting up- he was still smiling. _He's actually enjoying this? _He asked with slight disbelief.

"Isn't this interesting?" he asked metaphorically, tapping off the dust on his clothes. "You're actually the first person in a while to make me work this hard," he continued, looking up towards him. "But, don't get too cocky, I've got a few tricks up my sleeves," he said deviously as the glass on the chandeliers took off towards Rito. Quickly, he unsheathed an MPSK submachine gun, firing off a whole clip into the glass, leaving nothing but shattered pieces. "Ohhh… using a variety of weapons are we? Even the occasional Earthling firearm," the King commented with slight amusement.

"We have to make use of all our resources, right o-great-King," Rito replied with a mocking tone. He then pointed his katana towards Gid as shards of both ice & metal shot towards the King, creating a small blizzard sort of effect inside the palace. The King was quick to dodge as the area he had been standing in, was left riddled with craters; some had even managed to scratch him a bit.

"As much as I'd love to continue the fight, I think we should end it here as a draw- I don't want to my guests leaving this palace in body bags," Gid stated with a bit of dark humour, as the guests sighed a breath of relief. Lala, her sisters & Viktoria also sighed, although for slightly different reasons.

With a 'considering options' look on his face, he finally replied in agreement, "yeah, let's not wreck up this place too much… I think I've proven myself, wouldn't you say?" He looked towards the Devilukean monarch in anticipation. The King merely nodded.

The King stood up to speak, "this man here, is the fiancé of my daughter(s), and the heir to my-", he could not finish his sentence as he was interrupted by a large siren. "Damn, the timing of that thing really suck," he said with annoyance as he stood up.

"If sirens mean the same thing here as they do back in Earth, then I guess something bad is happening…" Rito stated with obviousness as a drop of sweat appeared on everyone's forehead.

A Devilukean palace guard barged in, he looked in a panicked state, "Your majesty, there are creatures outside; they appeared out of nowhere and have started attacking everyone. There's been casualties & injuries," the guard reported with fear in his eyes.

The King prepared to go outside but then he looked around, "where's the boy?" he asked with frustration.

"Damn, he's already gone," Viktoria replied as she realised what had happened in the space of a few moments.

At the mention of the word 'creatures', Rito had deduced that these 'creatures' were actually demons; especially since the Devilukeans had never experienced them before. The fact that Rito was here and they'd appeared couldn't have been a coincidence; so as a result of that judgement, he'd already been heading off in that direction. About fifty metres ahead, he could see a bit of smoke between the building, and the Devilukeans fighting- _bingo, there are the demons, _he thought as he spotted a crimson-coloured creature sparring with a guard. _Wow, there's quite a lot, like twenty, thirty- not good, _he thought with fear & anxiety. A scream from outside his train of thought got his attention, a small girl was being chased by two demons; taking action, he fired off two arrows from the shadow bow he had formed on his hands. Both striking the demons dead center in their heads while the girl merely watched the newcomer with interest. Rito then shouted, grabbing all the demons' attentions as they all stared at him with their reptilian eyes, then they all sprung towards his directions as the fighting guards looked on confused. _It is me they're after, _he thought with a light bulb over his head. Rito's figure started transforming as the shadows moulded with his body, turning him into a shadowy being; his katana in hand, he was ready to fight the horde that ran towards him.

**Hey guys, another chapter here, and more fighting- an action/supernatural/sci-fi chapter hehe. Hope you enjoy, drop me a review if you can; thanks for reading! See ya next time!**


	10. Deviluke (Part 3)

Chapter 10: Deviluke (Part 3)

Rito saw them, numbering a strong thirty in spite of the fact they'd lost a few numbers; the demons charged towards him, hunger & violence in their eyes. The Devilukeans could only look on surprised, as this human stranger was suddenly attracting all these never-before-seen creatures towards him. Stretching out his shadows, he sliced ten metres ahead of him, critically injuring at least a fifth of the opposition. The remaining demons decided to split to further their chances, as they jumped to different sides- attacks would be harder to defend if from many different angles. From different areas, they jumped & clawed towards Rito, but before they could even hit him, he was gone; clustered at where he once was; a large explosion tore through the unsuspecting creatures as an inferno rose up to the air. The last few demons decided to make a run for it, but the recovered Devilukean guards cut them down; Rito examined the area next to him- it was fiery with the charred remains of the demons leaving a strong smell of burning in the air. He could see his friends & the King himself coming over to his position.

"Well, I'd say that demons in this area is very rare," Rito stated with a small sense of surprise as he looked towards the King. "Normally, they prefer the less-developed places… like good ol' Earth," he continued with is explanation as he pointed up towards space.

"Yes, creatures like this have never set foot on this planet…" Gid contemplated as he started to rub his chin, "… so they must have came here for a specific purpose- like you for example," the King stated staring pointedly at the orange-haired boy. All the boy could do was to put his arms up in the air. "The question is why? So, I ask why?" the King regarded Rito as he waited for an answer.

With a long breath, Rito started explaining, "Well, during my two years of training, like you'd expect, I experienced many different types of enemies, and one of the main ones were demons. Since I've beaten/killed so many of them (as a human), these guys are always after me," he glanced towards the dead bodies of the attackers. "It seems like beings from the other realms are finally starting to make their moves- I forgot to say that creatures from other dimensions are after me…" Rito added with a slight sweat drop on his forehead.

The King, putting his hands on his hips, replied," hmmm… it seems you can defend yourself well against enemies, but there is more to be expected," his eyes narrowed. "…so, I will monitor the Earth from up in orbit to ensure that nothing will happen to my daughters," Gid finished with a protective look on his face as people looked on surprised at his decision.

"Wow, wow wow… wait just a moment! If you're going to be doing all of this stuff, then who'll be ruling the planet in your place? It sure as hell isn't going to be me for obvious reasons…" Yuuki Rito asked with worry. All eyes were now on Gid.

"Heh, don't be stupid; I've got a diplomatic wife for a reason," he said with a smile, while Rito looked on confused. "Our planet also has a Queen as well, ya know?" God stated as he looked questioningly towards Rito; with this statement, Rito started to nod his head, as he understood.

It was about five hours later when they arrived back home on the Earth with weary eyes; from a holographic transmitter, they could see Gid. "So, I'll be in orbit around Earth so any trouble, and I'll be there quicker than a fish out of barrel," the King stated with confidence as the others merely shook their head.

"That'll be good, but don't be getting up to any sneaky business…" Rito started with a worry as he observed the Devilukean monarch. The king merely nodded slowly and the transmission ended as they walked off towards their house- it was the evening.

Noticing his sister's presence in the kitchen, he made his way in that direction. He found his sister busy, preparing a meal for all of them. "Well, looks like my amazing sister is at it again," Rito complimented with a smile as he observed his sister. "Everything fine on your end right?" Rito asked with a small amount of concern.

"No, everything's been pretty peaceful- but it's more interesting when everyone's here," Mikan replied with a shrug and pointing upwards. "How was meeting Lala's father by the way?" she asked with interest, then her eyes narrowed. "… He didn't try to kill you, did he?"

"Well… about that…" Rito explained what had happened on Deviluke including the encounter with the demons and the King himself. His sister looked very surprised at the end.

"Man, those guys follow you so much," his sister, commented with annoyance; "I'm surprised you haven't been killed yet…" she continued with a dark look on her face. Then she put her arms around his taller, muscular body as she started speaking muffled, "… but I am serious, Onii-chan. If you died, I don't know what I'd do… so please, don't do anything too rash," she softly said into his chest.

Rito hugged her back and also patted her head with another hand as she glanced up towards him, "heh, don't worry Mikan, I'll be fine, and if I do act rash, it'll be to ensure that everything is as great as it is now… so, you shouldn't let your life be dragged down by my troubles too much," he stated with a firm pat on his own chest. The two stayed like this for a few more moments before Rito decided to speak up again, "… heh, yeah… this is starting to get a bit awkward," he mentioned as Mikan started turning red.

"Stupid, Nii-chan," she said with a smirk, as she turned back around and continued with her dinner preparations; _you ruined our moment there, _she thought with a sigh. Rito on the other hand, just shrugged and made his way upstairs.

**Hey guys, tenth chapter. Thanks for all the support & views. I don't have anything else to say, so enjoy this chapter lol! Until the next time.**


End file.
